warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Dragon
Enter the Dragon is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1985, and then it got re-released in 1988. Description Leap into acton with the greatest martial arts master of them all. The legendary Bruce Lee. Unknown in 1971. Two years later, an international cult hero - and star of the biggest martial arts epic ever filmed, Enter The Dragon. Enter The Dragon takes Lee into the island fortress of a warlord of crime, Han, who carries on his opium smuggling and prostitution activities under the disguise of a martial arts academy. Determined to avenge the death of his sister, Lee penetrates Han's stronghold and enters the brutal martial arts tournament Han is staging. Then follows a visual feast of spectacular martial arts matches that combine skills in karate, judo, tai kwan do, tai chi chuan, and hapkido. Bruce Lee staged these fighting sequences himself, demonstrating experienced awareness of film rhythm and dramatic timing as well as mastery of the martial arts that made him famous. Joining Lee in Enter The Dragon is John Saxon, whose fine martial arts technique comes from long study of karate and tai chi chuan. The film also introduces Jim Kelly, 1971 International Middleweight Karate Champion. Other outstanding martial arts specialists whose talents lend realism to Enter The Dragon include Bob Wall, 1970 United States Professional Karate Champion; Peter Archer, 1971 Commonwealth Karate Champion; Yang Sze, Shotokan Champion of Southeast Asia, and Angela Mao Ying; Black Belt Hapkido Champion of Okinawa. Bruce Lee's own performance, as actor and fighter, demonstrates all the qualities that have kept his reputation alive since his untimely death in 1973. In action, he moves with the speed and confidence of a cat swatting at string. Even in repose, his understated presence is magnetic. The martial arts enthusiasm he helped inspire still continues, and crowds still gather wherever his films are shown. Whatever "star quality" may be, Bruce Lee had it. Cast * Bruce Lee as Lee * John Saxon as Roper * Jim Kelly as Williams * Ahna Capri as Tania * Shih Kien as Han (voice dubbed by Keye Luke) * Robert Wall as O'Hara (as Bob Wall) * Angela Mao as Su Lin, Lee's sister (as Angela Mao Ying) * Betty Chung as Mei Ling * Geoffrey Weeks as Braithwaite * Bolo Yeung as Bolo (as Yang Sze) * Peter Archer as Parsons * Ho Lee Yan as Old Man * Marlene Clark as Secretary * Allan Kent as Golfer * William Keller as L.A. Cop * Mickey Caruso as L.A. Cop * Pat E. Johnson as Hood * Darnell Garcia as Hood * Mike Bissell as Hood * Jackie Chan as Han's henchman * Sammo Hung as Shaolin fighter * Roy Chiao as Shaolin Abbott * Paul Heller as Radio Operator * Lam Ching Ying * Tony Liu as Tournament fighter * Alan Chui Chung-San as Tournament fighter * Yuen Biao as Tournament fighter * Yuen Wah as Tournament fighter * Hidy Ochiai * Wei Tung as Lao * Tadashi Yamashita * Mars as Guard * Mang Hoi as Ship's mate Credits Trailers and info Rental 1988 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC 18 Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1980 to 1986 Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Concord Production Inc. Category:Orange Sky Golden Harvest Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases